bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Igniton
center � Cześć jestem Ignika208 dla przyjaciół�Ignika (a na prawdę Kuba) mam 10 lat i zbieram BIONICLE od lutego 2007.Kiedś byłem Użytkownik:77.242.233.102 . Moje BIONICLE mam: *Rorzakh *Kongu (2007) *Jaller (2007) *Hahli (2007) *Hewkii (2007) *Dekar *Thulox *Morak *Tahu (2008) *Gali (2008) *Takanuva 2008) *Lewa (2008) *Toa Ignika (ma złamaną rękę) *Antroz *Solek *Gresh *Mata Nui *Kalmah *Ehlek * Tahu stars będę miał: *Gresh (stars) *Piraka Nektann *Takanuva (stars) *Skrall (stars) *Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego *Tarduk (:jak będzie jeszcze w sklepie :) mam (w kawałkach): Tanma Statystyka Ja tam nie przesadzam. O mnie *Jestem przyjacielem Mata Nui. *Kiedy Tahu i Takanuva byli ma Bara Magna wtedy ich poznałem. Sojusznicy i wrogowie szojusznicy: *Tarduk *Gresh *Mata Nui *Raanu *Tahu *Lewa *Takanuva wrogowie: *Skralle *Voroxy *Makuta Teridax Ulubieni bohaterowie ,rahi ,pojazdy, tytani itp. 2001-Jaller i Gukko 2002-Takua 2003- Takanuva 2004- Nidhiki 2005- Keelerak 2006-Axonn 2007-Toa Jaller 2008-Toa Lewa Mistika i Axalara T9 2009-Mata Nui 2010-wszystkie starsy Quizy i ankiety Twoim zdaniem w którym roku były najlepsze sety i saga? 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 wszystkie żaden Którego Starsa lubisz najbardziej? Piraka Rahkshi Skrall Gresh Takanuva Tahu wszystkie żaden Którego Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Jimi Stringer William Furno Duncan Bulk Preston Stormer Mark Surge Natalie Breez Thunder Meltdown Corroder Xplode Von Nebula Rotor wszystkie żaden Który pojazd Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Drop Ship Furno Bike Oba Żaden Zadania #dopisywać to co wiem na bioniclepedii #walczyć ze spamem #czytać bioniclepedie #dobrze się bawić #kupować ,budować i bawić się BIONICLAMI Foty Plik:Movie_Berix.jpg Plik:Stronius_Movie.PNG http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Exo-Tahu_vs._Cahdok.jpg http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Telluris.PNG http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Takutanuva_MOL.png http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Makuta_5_MOL.png[[Plik:Furno_bike.jpg]] Kumple wiecie co robić *Aritika władca Guratti 07:01, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) *Stomolko 17:59, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *Użytkownik:luki99 *Voxi *Vezok999 19:45, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Filmiki thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Coś o moich ulubionych Kanohi Ignika Pochodzenie: 100.000 lat temu umieściły ją tam dwie Wielkie Istoty. Maska została stworzona, by uleczyć�Wielkiego Ducha w razie kłopotów. Została wykuta w piecu i schłodzona w jaskini pełnej lodu. Została ona umieszczona w złotej, opancerzonej zbroi by ją chronić. Jednak jedna z Istot stała się zazdrosna i dotknęła Maski. Maska wyczuła, że to nie było jej przeznaczenie i sprawiła, że wszystko wokół Istoty ożywało. Istotę odizolowano, gdyż popadła w szaleństwo - ożywione przedmioty płaczliwym głosem zaczęły wyrażać swoje potrzeby i żądania. Pilnował jej również Axonn, ale nie z rozkazu, tylko własnej woli, a dawnym strażnikiem był�Brutaka. Być może było więcej strażników. *Jedna z Wielkich Istot przez co zaczeła wszystko ożywiać wokoło. *Jeden z Toa z Drużyny Jovana - Maska pochłonęła jego\jej moc, zabijając go\ją. *Protodit który otarł się o Maskę (przemieniony w Protodaxa) *Vezon - przytopiony do stóp Fenrakka, z Maską połączoną ze swą głową *Kyrehx - wodorosty wokół niej ożyły i chciały udusić *Dekar - stał się nieśmiertelny i nie może nikogo zranić - zadane rany natychmiast się odtwarzają. Później został zmieniony w nowego Hydraxona. *Pridak - uwolnił wielki strumień światła, i MoLi zwiększyła jego wściekłość i żądzę krwi do maksimum tak że nie może już logicznie myśleć. Obecnie jest w stanie hipnozyTakadoxa. *Nocturn - po tym jak dostał Maskę od Barraki wszystko czego dotknął, natychmiast umierało - jedynie Hydraxon był na to odporny. *Gadunka - wprawdzie nie jest to klątwa, jednak energia życiowa uciekająca z pęknięcia powiększyła ją do ogromnych rozmiarów. *Mantax - gdy ukradł Maskę Życia , tuż przed zniszczeniem przez Hydraxona , dotknęła go klątwa. Potrafi on wysysać energię życiową poprzez dotyk , jak Squidy. * Click po dotknięciu igniki może zmieniać się w tarcze. *Metus - po zdradzie Mata Nui złapał go i przyłożył do Igniki, zmieniając go w węża. Przynajmniej raz Kanohi została wyniesiona z komnaty. Dokonała tego drużyna Toa Magnetyzmu, późniejszego Turaga Voya Nui. Hau i Hau Nuva Hau to Maska Obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę kiedy tylko nosiciel sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce nas zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony (to znaczy że trzeba polegać na swojej intuicji). Toa Lhikan posiadał także maskę Hau, lecz była to wersja pochodząca z Metru Nui . Hau należąca do Tahu przemieniła się w Hau Nuva. Hau jest również symbolem Wielkiego Ducha. Hau Nuva to maska obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę na siebie i innych kiedy tylko Tahu Nuva sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony(to znaczy że Tahu Nuva musi polegać na swojej intuicji. Avohkii Avohkii - Zwana też Maską Światła (ang. Mask of Light). Została wykuta przez mieszkańców Arthaki. Maska została następnie skradziona przez Bractwo Makuty i oddana pod opiekę�Seekerowi, jednak Rahaga zdołali ją odzyskać. Później Toa Hordika znaleźli Maskę dzięki kamieniom Makoki i pomocy Rahaga. Onewa, używając Rhotuka Kamienia zamknął ją wewnątrz totemu. Tysiąc lat później Av-Matoran Takua odnalazł Maskę w wulkanie Ta-Koro. Nokama wówczas odkryła napisy wewnątrz Maski i przetłumaczyła je, mówiąc, że pozwoli ona odnaleźć Siódmego Toa. Takua po długiej wyprawie zrozumiał, że to on ma być tym Toa i po założeniu Maski zamienił się w Takanuvę.